custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Tahu (Person987)
Tahu is a Toa of fire and the leader of the Toa Nuva. Biography Realm of Conquest Part 1 Tahu was first seen greeting Kopaka, Lewa, and Pohatu after they find the empty Toa Mistika canisters. The team reunintes and decides on where to establish their base. Later, Tahu and the other Toa are under attack by the Makuta. Although Tahu organized the battle well and his tactics managed to defeat Bitil and Antroz, they were still defeated. Not long after, a wounded Toa named Takanuva appeared in their base, and they welcomed him to the team. His team now faced a new challenge -- the Barraki. Tahu fought Pridak for the majority of the battle, and was winning due to element advantage, but the Barraki called a retreat due to their captured members. Tahu was not present for when the Barraki later freed those members. The Makuta, now equipped with battle armor, attack the Toa. Tahu's team appears to be winning at first, but the Makuta use their secret weapon and defeat them easily, taking their masks. Because of this, Tahu seeks help from a Matoran inventor, Mazeka. He build several battle Vehicles for the Toa, which they use to defeat the Makuta and win their masks back. Since Lewa was incompatible with any of the battle vehicles, he rode on Skyboard with Tahu. The Toa Nuva journey to the Codrex to find the Mask of Life, but have to fight all of the other teams for it. Tahu battles Antroz, but is losing to him, when Toa Mata Nui emerges to battle Teridax. This battle unleashes a huge explosion that knocks Tahu unconsious. Part 2 Gali suggested that Tahu and Kopaka enter the Tag-Team Tournament so that they can work out their diffrences. The two Toa grudgingly agree, and their first opponents are Hakann and Vezok. Tahu and Kopaka are pinned down at first by elemental blasts, until they finally work together to defeat their Skakdi opponents. Their next challenge was Rex and Ikonox. Although they put up a good fight, Rex and Ikonox combine into Serpentak and overwhelm Tahu and Kopaka. Later, Tahu takes on Sailorix with many others, but the Somets retreat. Tahu sends various members of his team (i.e. Lewa to the roof, Gali to the lake) to retrieve pieces of the Golden Armor. However, they both fail at their attempts until they get one piece uncontested. However, this piece is stolen by Illusion. Tahu and the other Toa then ally with the Makuta and Piraka to stop Vezon's wild rampage. Tahu and his fellow Toa create a Toa seal on Vezon which he expends all of the armor's energy to escape from. The armor is removed and destroyed by the Toa so that not being can ever abuse its power again. Tahu is informed by the Makuta about Vezon's plot of household domination by Antroz and they ally with the Piraka, Barraki, and Dark Hunters to stop him. In the final battle, Tahu uses Skyboard and teams up with Pohatu and Chirox to defeat Rex and several Cheberaks. Tahu tells Rex the truth about how Vezon is using them and they meet up with the other leaders and Somets to challnenge Vezon. Tahu, Takanuva, and Antroz battle Teridax Titan while the others battle Vezon Titan. They are victorious and banish their foes to the basement. Tahu is later seen making a peace treaty with the other leaders. Personality and Traits Tahu was a natural leader, but he was hot-headed, clashing with Kopaka's cool attitude. They often got into arguments and fights that Gali had to calm down. Powers and Equipment Tahu, like all Toa of fire, had mastery over fire. He also carried a rotating blade and a Nynrah ghostblaster. He had jet rockets for flight. Category:Toa Category:Toa of Fire Category:Toa Nuva